CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET?
by OliviaLloyd
Summary: WHEN SONIC AND FRIENDS BEGIN TO WONDER WHY SOME OF THEIR FRIENDS WENT MISSING, THEY DECIDED TO SPLIT INTO TEAMS TO LOOK FOR THEM. WHEN STAR FINDS OUT WHAT REALLY HAPPEN TO THEIR FRIENDS, CREAM ASK HER CAN SHE KEEP THIS SECRET FROM EVERYONE. CAN SHE DO IT, OR WILL SHE BE AWAY FOR A LONG TIME?


"Have you guys seen Charmy?" asked Vector one morning. "No, I haven't seen him," said Espio. "The last time I saw him was that he was doing something for Cream and he'll return. That's the last time I saw him," said Emma. "That's was three weeks ago. Also, I haven't saw Vanilla for about two weeks. We supposed to went on a date. But, I guess she doesn't love me anymore," said Vector sadly. "Now, don't say that. Maybe something came up and she had to go," said Emma. "But she would told me." "Maybe she didn't have the time." "But, Vanilla isn't like that," said Espio. "Yeah, what he said," said Vector. "Well, we can't just sit here. We got to go and look for Charmy and go to Vanilla's house to see if she there," said Emma. "Yeah, Charmy might be annoying, but he's a part of this team and no one should leave a team member behind," said Espio. "You always know what to say," said Emma smiling. " Yeah," said Espio smiling. "WILL YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING AND LET'S GET A MOVE ON?" said Vector. "Ok, ok," said both of them. Soon as they was about to leave, Emma's phone rang. "Hello?" "Emma, have you seen Rouge?" asked Shadow. "No, have you seen Charmy over the past two weeks?" "No, not for a while." "Ok, thanks." "No problem." Then Shadow hangs up the phone. "Who was that?" asked Vector. "Shadow. He was asking me where Rouge was, and I told him 'I don't know where she is'," said Emma. "So, she's missing, too?" asked Espio. "I'm afraid so." "Well, how about we asked Shadow to come with us? We can look for Charmy and Rouge together," said Vector. "Ok, I hope we can do that," said Emma. "Come on. We don't have all day. It will be dark soon," said Espio. So Team Chaotix goes out and look for their friend.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles are dealing with a similar problem. They haven't seen Tails in a couple of days. "When was the last time you saw Tails?" asked Knuckles. "The last time I saw Tails was he was doing something for Cream and I never saw him again," said Sonic. "Maybe we should ask her where Tails is," said Knuckles. "Good idea," said Sonic. So they went to Cream's house and knock on the door. Amy Rose answer the door. "Oh, Hi Sonic. Thank goodness you're here." "Hello to you too, Amy," said Knuckles. "Yeah, yeah. Hi, Knux." "Wait, what's going on?" asked Sonic. 'Well, I came to drop Cream off after me, her, Star and Blaze went away for two weeks. When we find out that Vanilla is missing, she starts crying. So we trying to calm her down." "So can we come in?" "Sure." Amy let Sonic and Knuckles in only finding Cream crying and Star, Silver and Blaze trying to cheer her up. "I miss my mommy," cried Cream. "Don't cry, Cream," said Blaze. "Yeah, we'll find her," said Silver. "We won't rest until we do," said Star. "Cream, when was the last time you saw your mom?" asked Sonic. "Two days before I left with Amy, which was two weeks ago." "Really?" "Yeah." Then Cream look up. "Where's Tails?" "We don't know. He's been missing for a few days," said Knuckles. "Tails is missing, too?" asked Amy. "Yeah." Then Knuckles look outside and saw Team Chaotix and Shadow. Wonder why they are out there? thought Knuckles. "Hey, I'm going out for a minute." "Ok, Knux," said Sonic.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" asked Knuckles after he walks outside. "Hey to you too, Knux," said Emma. "We are looking for Charmy and Rouge," said Espio. "They are missing too?" asked Knuckles. "Yes. Charmy has been missing for three weeks…" started Emma. "...And Rouge has been missing for a week," finished Shadow. "Huh, no wonder she hasn't been calling me. Anyways, why are you guys are around here?" asked Knuckles. "Well, we been looking around Mobius all day and we just came here to look. So this is Cream's house?" said Emma. "Yes." "Good because we need to talk to her since I saw her with Charmy the last time I saw him." "Ok, but don't startled her. She is shaken up because her mom is missing." "Wait, Vanilla is missing too? shockley asked Vector. "Yes", said Knuckles. "That's why I haven't heard from her in a while. Man, my heart just drop," sadly said Vector. Wow, I never saw Vector like this, thought Espio. "Don't worry, Vector. We'll find her," said Emma. "Yeah, I hope so." "So, can we talk to Cream now?" asked Shadow. "Well, I guess. We have been talking for a while. She should be calm now," said Knuckles. "Shadow, please don't be so rough on Cream when we go in. Ok?" said Emma. "What do you mean," asked Shadow. "Well, when it comes to get the answer from someone by force, you either put a gun to their heads or make a fist at them." "Why would I do that to Cream? She's a little girl." Exactly. I mean, what can a six year old bunny do to us?"

When Team Chaotix, Shadow and Knuckles went inside, they saw Amy, Blaze, Star and Cream sitting on the couch and Sonic and Silver standing up. "Cream, are you ok now?" asked Star. "A little bit," said Cream. "Will you be able to answer a few questions?" asked Amy. "Yes." "Ok, go ahead guys." Everyone looks at each other to see who will go first. "I'll ask first. So Cream when was the last time you saw Charmy?" asked Emma. "Three weeks ago. I saw him flying one day and I ask him to get my kite down and he did. To award him, I made a hula necklace for him. When I went back to where he was, he was gone," said Cream. "Anything else?" "No." "Ok. Now Shadow will ask you a question." Then Shadow walk up to Emma. "Don't be rough." "Stop it, Emma," said Shadow. Then Shadow came close to Cream and ask, "Have you seen Rouge all last week?" "No, Mr. Shadow. I haven't seen her in a long time." "Ok, I'm done." Then Shadow went back to where he was. Then Sonic ask Cream, "When was the last time you saw Tails?" "A few days ago. He was fixing up a toy for me and when I was about to give a gift as a thank you, he was gone." Then Cream starts to tear up. "Why are you guys asking me all these questions? It too much pressure on me." "Sorry Cream. We didn't try to put pressure on you. We just want to know since you was the last person to see them before they disappeared," said Emma. "But it's too much. Plus, I just sad because I miss my mom. So my head hurts." "Ok, Cream. We won't ask you any more questions. Right, everyone?" said Emma, starring. "Yeah," said everyone else.

"Anyways, we need to go to look for our friends," said Amy. "But is it late?" asked Silver. Then Amy got up and slap him. "THAT WAS VERY DUMB OF YOU SILVER! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" "Amy's right. We need to go and look for our friends. Their lives might be in danger. There's an old saying, 'NO ONE LEAVES A FRIEND BEHIND,' and I won't feel like a hero until I find my friends, and you guys should feel the same," said Sonic proudly. "My cousin is right. We just can't sit here and do nothing. Our friends' lives could be at stake," said Star. "So, what's the plan, guys?" asked Espio. "How about this? We go to Dr. Eggman's base and we see he kidnapped our friends, beat him up, and get our friends?" said Knuckles, trying to be funny. "Knux, how dare you? That was terrible. How you know Dr. Eggman has plan this?" said Star. "He has many plans that sometimes we don't know about," said Emma. "Star is right. He hasn't plan anything in a while. So it can't be him," said Shadow. "Well, it won't hurt to look," said Espio. "Espio's right. But are more places we can check. Here's the plan. We'll split into three teams. Me, Knux, and Silver look around Dr. Eggman's base. Team Chaotix and Shadow, you can look around the rundown neighborhood part. Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Star can go to the old bakery factory deep in the woods," said Sonic. "I'm scared of those woods," said Cream. "Don't worry, Cream. We'll be right with you," said Blaze. "Yeah, said Amy and Star. "Ok," said Cream smiling. "How are we going to keep in touch?" asked Silver. "Leave that to me," said Sonic. Then he ran back to his house, ran to Tails' room, and grab six watch commutation devices and ran back to Cream's house in under five minutes. "We can use these to keep in touch." Then Sonic put one on his arm. Then, he gave one to Amy, Star, Espio, and Shadow. "Ok, everyone. As of right now, it's 6:00. If we don't find anyone between now to 12:00 am, we'll try again later on in the day. Alright?" "Yeah," said everyone else. "Now, let's go and find our friends," said Sonic. Then the teams went their separate ways.

(IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO STAR AND EMMA IS, THEY ARE MY FAN MADE CHARACTERS. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW THE LOOK LIKE, GO TO MY GOOGLE PLUS PAGE. THANKS FOR READING. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, STAR IS THE PURPLE HEDGEHOG AND EMMA IS THE BLUE CHAMELEON.)


End file.
